Road Rovers: To Save The World  Again
by KatrinaSebastian
Summary: The Rovers are back again, but with a new friend. Mariah is a Russian white husky who doesn't know anything about them or who she is. As she and Exile get close, General Parvo returns from the dead. Can they save the world one more time? Please R&R Ch 1!
1. A New Ally And New Friend

The Road Rovers were having their vacation at Headquarters. Not much has happened since they defeated General Parvo and the Groomer, except the fact that they had nothing to do on their spare time. The Headquarters was about 300 feet beneath the surface, and no one knew about them, not even their masters.

The TV blared in the living room as Blitz, Exile and Hunter were watching the Eukaneuba Tournament of Champions. They didn't care about the masters of the dogs, but they cared about the dogs and what country they represented. Exile wanted the dogs or Russian blood to win; Blitz wanted Germany, and Hunter wanted America to win. But the tournament could go any way.

"Man, this tournament is getting hot! Every country wants to win really bad, but it can only have one winner" Hunter replied as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the coffee table, and shoved it into his mouth.

"Dream on, blondie! The winner will be Germany since the Doberman is the most good-looking dog out of the litter!" Blitz replied as he flexed his muscles at Hunter, since he was a Golden Labrador Retriever and Blitz was a Doberman.

"Don't be weird, boy. Mother Russia will win since the Huskies are proud and beautiful" Exile replied as he watched Russia's top dogs take the runway after Germany. Exile was a blue Russian husky for Moscow's czar.

"We'll see who gets their tooshies bitten tonight. And I guarantee Huntie, you'll be crying in the end"

"Please Blitz. Everyone knows that America has the best dogs in the world, especially Labrador Retrievers. And believe me, I never cry in an event like this" Hunter mumbled as he kept stuffing more popcorn into his mouth. Exile just rolled his eyes as Hunter and Blitz kept arguing about which country had the better dogs. To be honest, he never really cared about who was better than who. All he cared about was trying to find a special someone to fill his lonely heart. He would have asked Colleen, but she was with Hunter.

Exile looked away from the television screen, thinking of how his life had been miserable and lonely. He was treated like a prince by his masters, but he didn't want that. He wanted a dog that felt the same way and understood how he felt.

"Why Exile. How come you have a frown on your face?" a female piped up from behind him as Exile turned around to meet Colleen, a border collie from London, England. He secretly wished she was with him, but Exile knew that he couldn't change the past, even if he wanted to. He loved her like a sister, but he wished for more.

"Oh, comrade Colleen. It is nothing. I just do not like heavy competition"

"I understand, but … is England's top dogs in this, Huntie?" Colleen asked as she jumped onto the couch, and sat between Hunter and Blitz.

"Oh, pretty girly dog's country is losing to my country. But Blitz will cheer girly dog with a milkshake" Blitz taunted Colleen as she was ready to knock him out of his misery.

"Damn you…" Colleen said as she was about to lunge at Blitz with Hunter holding her back. Exile enjoyed the entertainment until Master's voice rang through the speakers.

"Rovers, report to the main entrance at once" Master replied in a tone that was urgent to them. Exile found some peace when he was told that they might have a mission.

"Ah, shitake mushrooms! Now we won't know who's gonna win the tournament" Hunter complained as he got off the couch and stretched.

"Who cares? Let's go see Master" Exile ignored Hunter as he walked out of the room, and down to the main entrance.

All the Road Rovers were counted at the main entrance, including Shag: a sheep dog from Switzerland who can't speak, and Muzzle: a failed experiment that is used for chewing the crap out of enemies.

"Road Rovers …"

"Let me guess. Parvo is back from the dead?"

"No"

"We get to bite tooshies off of cats in Egypt" Blitz pleaded happily.

"Don't be weird, boy" Exile complained as he smacked himself on the forehead.

"No, you have a new comrade joining the team" Master replied as he pointed to the steel transformation chamber behind them. When the dogs turned around, they saw the chamber open and smoke began to pile out onto the floor. The smoke cleared, and a white husky stepped out of the chamber. A female husky, which made Colleen look twice.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Mariah, the white husky from Russia" Master introduced the team to the new dog. Exile couldn't stop looking at her; Mariah was a Russian, just like him, but she had white fur and green eyes. Her tail was long and bushy; her ears pointed and her body was slightly shaking.

"Poor dear. She must be in shock" Colleen replied as the new dog took one step away from the chamber, and fell to the ground.

"Oh, another pretty girly dog. I can have twice the fun, and twice the tooshies" Blitz replied cheerfully as he looked at the female husky. Exile slapped him in the back of the head, and rushed over to Mariah's aid.

"Blitz, just shut the hell up! Can't you see the girl is scared?" Colleen yelled as she almost punched Blitz while being held back by Shag.

Exile walked over to Mariah, and knelt down in front of her. He placed his paw underneath her chin, and forced her to look at him. Her green eyes stared at him with confusion and fright.

"Don't be frightened. You are safe, my angel" Exile soothed her as he helped her to her feet. Mariah looked into his eyes, and smiled shyly as she gripped at his shoulders for support. She shook in his arms as she looked at her surroundings. Where was the snow? The ice? Where was her homeland of Russia?

"Wha … Where …Mariah tried to speak, but she clutched at her throat.

"Try not to speak. Your vocal cords might be sore" Hunter replied as he stepped forward cautiously to her. Exile wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and smiled at her.

"Yeah, no need to speak. Just show us your tooshie" Blitz sneered at her as he bared his canine teeth at Mariah. She looked at him with terror shining in her eyes. Her head began to ache, and before she knew it, Mariah passed out. Exile realized this, and quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up like a groom held his bride, and looked at her beauty.

"Nice going, Blitz"

"You made her faint on us, you bloody bitch!" Colleen roared as she slapped Blitz across the muzzle.

"I'm no girly dog"

"That's enough. I should have considered cats instead of dogs. Exile, take Mariah to the medical wing so she'll regain consciousness. The rest of you, return to your quarters" Master ordered as the Rovers did as they were told.

"Hunter, can I talk to you privately?" Master asked Hunter as everyone left the room and out of hearing range.

"Hunter, I want you to keep a close eye on Mariah"

"Of course. But don't you trust her?" Hunter asked Master curiously.

"I do, but she doesn't know much about us. I want you and Exile to be teaching her everything we know" Master informed him as Hunter now understood what was needed to be done.

"Yes sir" Hunter replied as he went off to his room.

"Hunter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Make Mariah feel at home" Master requested as he watched Hunter leave to go to bed.

"I hope Mariah will fell that she now has a family" Master breathed quietly as he patted Muzzle on the head.


	2. Getting To Know You

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

The room was dark; no light glittered except a few candles. Mariah could hear nothing or see nothing. She felt her body shiver from the cold, but she was also warm at the same time. Mariah felt someone pull a blanket over her. She heard a voice speak to her softly.

"Mariah … awake …" a male voice replied softly as Mariah faintly felt a paw touch her cheek. She let her paw touch the other hand, and opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry as she outlined the body of the dog in front of her. She could tell it was male; the physical appearance of his muscles through his shirt and jeans. His fur was a light blue and white on the front. His blue eyes looked down at her with concern, not fear, or lust, or anger.

"Who … who are you?" Mariah asked the stranger as her vision became clearer. She sat up and saw that he was a Russian husky. She ran her paw-like hand through her long mane, and felt that she was sweaty. But she was also cold as she realized that there was only a blanket around her.

"Don't be alarmed. I am friend, young girl"

"Where am … I?" she asked him as Mariah clutched the blanket tighter to her body. She looked around the surroundings with fright in her eyes.

"You are safe. I am Exile" he reassured Mariah as he placed his hand on her cheek softly. He used his other hand to smooth her white hair. He smiled to himself as he watched Mariah accept his touch.

"My name … is … Mariah …" she introduced herself to Exile as she loosed her grip on the blanket.

"You are warm. I get you a wet cloth" Exile replied as he left Mariah's side for a moment as he walked to look for a cloth. Mariah felt light-headed as she looked at Exile. She smiled weakly while clutching to her head.

Exile found a cloth by the window, and soaked it in the water for a moment. He knew how many Russians would act with a woman. He just didn't want her for lust or power; he wanted her as his best friend; his girlfriend; his wife, and perhaps the mother of his children. Exile turned to the bed, only to see Mariah bent over the side, clutching her head and whimpering as if she were crying in pain.

He rushed to her side, and caught her before she fell off the bed. He pulled her up and let her lean on his shoulder for support.

"Ssh. Hush, angel. I am here"

"Exile, I'm scared"

"Of what?" he asked her with a questionable look on his face.

"Everything. I just … I just want things to slow down" Mariah answered as Exile dabbed the cloth on her forehead. She closed her eyes as he cooled her face with the cloth.

"Mariah, I know how you feel"

"You do?"

"I was outcast. No one want me. I wandered streets of Russia. Since a pup, I was unwelcomed. I know what it like to be lonely" Exile said to Mariah as he looked at her with sad eyes. He was abandoned when he was a pup, so he never had a home until the czar found him. At the time, the czar of Russia was a young boy. He grew up with everything he ever wanted, but love from a female Russian dog like Mariah.

"I have never loved anyone in life. You are beautiful"

"Um, well, thank you" Mariah shyly said as she turned from Exile's gaze and felt her cheeks blush a shade of red. She never met anyone like Mariah met Exile. One minute she was walking, on fours, in the snow-covered streets of Moscow. The next minute, she was looking at Exile, who was standing on two feet.

"Tell me. Where you from?" Exile asked Mariah as she turned her attention back to him.

"Moscow, Russia"

"Mother Russia! That's my home" he shouted excitedly as she looked at him with a weird look that made him blush.

"How long have you been alone?"

"All life. I never have loved from anyone" Exile replied quietly as he turned away from Mariah's beautiful gaze. She knew how he felt deep inside as she placed her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked at Mariah, who smiled warmly at Exile as he took her hand in his, and brought it to his muzzle and gave it a kiss.

"I know how you feel. Exile?"

"Yes, my snow angel?"

"I was an orphan when I was a pup. My life hasn't been easy on me. My mother and father died a week after I was born in a war. I had no other family to go to. I wandered the streets for a few months until a young girl brought me home. I couldn't have been anymore happier than to have a family. But two years went by, a war raged when Russia crowned a young boy to be the czar. My only home was burned to the ground, and my family was killed. Since then, I wandered in the streets of Moscow … until now …" Mariah confessed as she looked at Exile with eyes of sympathy and understanding.

"Oh, comrade Mariah. I never knew you felt so much" Exile calmly said as he wiped away the tears that strolled down her cheeks. He now understood why she was afraid of him and the others. Exile circled his arms around Mariah, and pulled her close to him. He held her as he felt the strong connection he was wanting to have with someone.

"Thank you"

"For what, angel?"

"Understanding me. You stuck out from the others. They wouldn't understand me the way you do, and I like that" she muffled softly against his chest. Exile felt his heart swell as he felt her arms snaking around his abdomen. Just holding Mariah in his arms was all he wanted.

"I'm not like Hunter"

"And you sure aren't Blitz." Mariah breathed against Exile's neck, which caused him to shiver. His heart raced through his chest madly as he pulled away to look at her face. Just the way her eyes sparkled made him want to kiss her. What was he thinking? He just met the girl, and he was head-over-heels in love for her.

"Mariah … I …" Exile stuttered as he moved closer to Mariah. Before either knew what they were doing, their noses were touching. He realized that if he breathed, his chest would explode and they would kiss.

"Hey, you two! Have you gotten acquainted with one another yet?" a voice piped up from behind the two young canines. Exile turned his head to see Hunter, who came in at a bad time.

"Yeah. She all better. I show her home" he replied a bit embarrassed.

Exile let go of Mariah, and backed away from the bed. Mariah felt incomplete as she watched his smile fade away. She didn't want to be anywhere without him, but she had to let him do his duty as a Rover. He had to respect his code of honor.

"So, Mariah. How do you feel?"

"Um … a bit relaxed, but … I'm still confused. I don't know anything" she replied in a shaky voice. Exile returned to her side, and calmed her gently with his hands. Hunter realized that he should just leave and come by later.

"I, uh … I brought her some clothes. I'll meet you later, Exile"

"Alright. Leave, please" he replied calmly, but looked at Hunter a bit annoyed as he watched the Golden Lab set the clothes on the dresser, and walked out of the room. Exile circled his arms around Mariah, and just held her.

"Exile …"

"Hmm? What wrong, angel?"

"Can you show me your home?"

"Of course. Get dressed, and I'll help you with everything" Exile explained as he turned his back to Mariah so she could get changed.

Maybe he could be loved by Mariah. But will she break his heart?


End file.
